twilight_lpmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Guide For Newbies
DRAFT. Credit to Subbie (DET). Twilight LPMUD: Basic Commands 'Movement ' There are 10 general directions to move in - N, NE, E, SE, S, SW, W, NW, U, D. To see where you are able to walk to, look within the brackets “and “”. The directions shown inside will tell you which direction you are able to walk to. There are also special directions for you to move to. For example, in a room somewhere in kf, it shows [ e w temple ]. This means u can walk towards the temple by typing “temple”. 'Colours ' To make the mud more interesting than just plain old text in black background, there is the enabling of colours to be set for certain commands (eg. titles and description etc.) Firstly, type "terminal ansi" to enable your character to see colour within the mud. Second is how to set colours. 'Syntax' %^$1%^$2 (where $1 is the colour, green, yellow, orange, magenta, blue, cyan, black, white or reset. All of the above must be entered in BOLD! $2 stands for any other text you want to enter) Eg. title %^BOLD%^YELLOW%^$N%^RESET%^ ( usually meant for pose and titles but if u really want to learn, type help colours, and for ur info, pose is meant for players, heroes, high mortals, avatars , therefore, if u r not lvl 5 and above ( may seem hard to train but believe me, once u have got the hang of it, training can be rather easy ) u will not be able to use pose. For pose, type “pose ”for titles, look all the way below.for info, players are lvls 5- 19;heros 20 to 25 ( or rather, 19+1 to 19+6 Ps should be ….. );high mortals, lvl 26-29 ( 19+7 to 19+10 ); avatars , lvl 30 and above.) 'Observing ' To see what is around you, use “look”. To do so, type “l” and hit enter. You will then see: < Room name > [ ] (Room name is in yellow, and directions in cyan.) < Description of room > (Comes in many colours.) < Items/ Mobs > (Usually, the items are coloured purple, and mobs green.) To see what is one room away from you, use the peer command. Type “peer ”. This enables you to see what is in the room in particular direction beside your current room. Again, you will see something similar to what you see when you type “l”. 'Peering ' To know whether the other room has any other mobs or dangerous items, the peer enables you to look into a few details of the other room beside yours. Syntax peer $* Eg. peer north, peer temple 'Combat and end-of-combat actions ' To start combat with any mob, use the “kill” command. Type “k ” to start fighting. You will then be able to see the battle description. The mob’s name will change colour as you fight and damage is dealt. Green shows that the mobs is not very injured. Blue means it is injured, and red means it is severely injured. There will be a message: drops dead, after you have killed that mob. You may then use the command, “get all from corpse” to take anything the mobs carries. You can then eat the corpse or bury it with a shovel. Note: Only non-humanoids (monster/ undead/ dragon) should eat corpses. Humanoids are supposed to bury the corpses, and of course, you need to buy and bring a shovel. Alternatively, you can eat the corpse and let the items inside drop before you pick them up. Special Skills Of course when you use the skills that you have within your skills list, you use up special points (sp). To use skills, the command do is used. Syntax do $* (or name of skill) Eg. do breathe To use spells, the command cast is used. Syntax cast $* (or name of spell) Eg. cast blast To use songs, the command sing is used. Syntax sing $* (or name of the song) Eg. sing dirge 'Experience driver ' To be able to improve on your skills, you will need to know how to use the exp driver. The exp driver is an area where you have extra exp earned to raise your stats, including skills. To enter the exp driver, type “exp”. Once inside the driver, you can raise your stats. Type “r “. Eg. To raise strength, you can type “r str”. (You do not need to type the full name of that attribute.) You do not need to type “1” if only raising that particular skill once. Once raised, you will become better/ more effective in that attribute. You cannot execute any commands in the exp driver, only “skills” to look at your attributes. To exit the exp driver, type “q”. Your exp drive will store exp whenever you gain exp. Do not worry, you will not lose your player exp while raising attributes. Player exp and exp in the exp driver are different. To see If you have gained a level, type l ( after You Have set “hp on” & set “alias l look $*” ), then u will see a bar and exp needed more is located at all the way to the end, if u see a minus in front of the exp, then u hav gained a lvl, and to gain it properly, type “exp” and then “q”. Syntax exp = to enter exp driver sk = list of skills available to you r = to raise Eg. r 1 str, r 5 dex, r 9 breathe q = quit from exp driver 'Communication ' Currently, there a language system in mud, where each class his its own language. Eg. Dragons speak the dragon language and unicorns speak unicorn. This language system is not completed, thus players are not able to communicate like they used to. In the past, people used “tell” to send messages to other people. Now, with the language, players cannot understand each other. There is only one way if you are going to use tell, that is to, ensure both parties “set who off”. To speak to people in the room you are in, people used to use “say”. Again, the language system is making things more difficult. Thus, people use “emote”. By using emote, you will be able to tell others what you want to say. Eg. If I type “emote lala”, it shows lala. If I type “emote says HAHAHA”, it shows says HAHAHA. The MUD also has public channels. They are, newbie, music, quests, ic, gossip, hero, highmortal (Hm) and finally the cabal channel. Each channel has its own use. Newbie is for lower levelled players to ask questions. Music is where you can sing or talk about songs. Quest is used when wizzes decide to give questionnaires/ info. about upcoming quests. Ic channel (stands for in character) is used for role-playing purposes in event of major quest such as invasions. It is used to express fully what your character might feel to create the medieval theme of the game. Gossip is the most commonly used, where players chit-chat and say what they want to say. Hero and HM are for players whose chars have reached either Hero status (lvl 19+1) or HM status (lvl 19+6). The cabal channel is only granted to the people with cabals (Eg. direptors $* to talk in direptors ex tartarus cabal channel). They can use this channel to talk to people within their own cabal. It cannot be used to talk to people of other cabals as only your cabal members can listen (or rather see) what you have entered. The last channel is the spouse channel. This special channel is for people whose chars get married in MUD. Both parties can then talk to each other privately in this channel. Syntax Tell = used to communicate between 2 people only. Eg. tell $1 in $2 $3 ($1 is the name of person to communicate with, $2 is the language of communication leave this blank and $3 is the message to be conveyed to $1) $1 $2 (where $1 is the name of the channel and $2 the message to be conveyed.) Eg. gossip hi, direptors hi, hero hi 'Buying, selling items ' To buy any equipment (eq), type “buy ”. To look at what items a particular shop sells, type “list”. To sell any eq, type, “sell ”. If you wish to sell everything you have in your inventory (Where you hold items. To see what is inside, type “i”), you can type, “Sell all”. Not all items can be sold in any shop. For example, the blacksmith only buys and sells weapons. Armourer sells and buys eq which you wear. In cata( catacombs) (the place where dragons & undeads start out), the shopkeeper, Grump, sells miscellaneous items, and buys almost everything. Syntax sell $* (where $* is the name of item to be sold.) Eg. sell boots, sell all buy $* (where $* is the name or number of the item of choice.) Eg. buy 1, buy boots Using lockers Only humanoids can use lockers. To be able to use the locker services, you first need to buy a locker. To do so, go to the locker room and type “buy locker”. Each locker costs 1000 currency (depending where you buy the locker from). Players can have a maximum of 20 lockers. Items kept in lockers are saved when MUD shuts for war. Syntax To see a list of what is in your lockers, type, “list” To deposit an item you are holding, type, “deposit ” Eg. deposit valor To withdraw an item, type “withdraw " Eg. withdraw 1 To withdraw a series of items within the locker, type "withraw " Eg. withdraw 1 to 10 The withdraw command also comes with an addition. Used to withdraw all items in the list. Eg. withdraw all 'Setting Aliases' In mud, because you have to type out large amounts of text commands, its impossible to keep typing and repeat typing the command again and again in full. Therefore, there is what we call aliases a.k.a shortcut keys. Syntax alias Eg. alias db do breathe (The next time you type db and enter, you will do breathe.) Of course when you want to aim a mob, you cannot just do breathe, you'll have to aim to avoid unnecessary deaths, therefore another example would be... Eg. alias db do breathe $* (The next time you type db hi and enter, you'll do breathe hi.) $* stands for a key tat you can replace when entered... such as shown above... Considering your targets In mud, because the levels of mobs are not shown to you, you wouldn't know how strong a mob can be. Therefore, there is the command consider. This gives you the choice of whether you want to try killing the mob in comparison to your level. ( type “alias c consider $*” ) then when u see an unknown mob ( monsters as u call Them , but we refer to then as mobs ) type “c < name of mob > Syntax consider $* Eg. consider troll (It will allow you to see and decide whether you should wack the mob or not) There are a range of results, but they are restricted to the ones shown below. • Plain cowardice! (The mob is a lot lower in level compared to you.) • Do you expect XP? (A few levels lower than you.) • Aren't you behaving a little too cowardly? (The mob is 1 or 2 levels below you.) • You've met your match. (This mob is the same level as you are.) • May be some armour will help. (This mob is 1 or 2 levels higher than you.) • Don't expect to come out of this in one piece! (This mob is several levels higher than you.) • A hooded figure waits patiently beside you. (This mob is alot higher level than you.) • See you in your next life. (This mob is a lot higher than your current level. STAY AWAY!) 'Quest ' It can only be used when in the same room as the Questmaster. It is used to get a quest from the Questmaster. Qp, money and/or items can be awarded upon completion of the given task. Commands related with quests include qreturn $*, recover $*, qtime, qinfo, qquit. Syntax quest/job = to recieve quest task from the questmaster, must be in the same room as questmaster to use. qtime = used to see how much time before the given time ends. qinfo = information about the given quest, includes place and item to be recovered. recover $* = to recover quest items (qitems) Eg. recover crystal bowl qreturn $* = used to return the proof needed to show that you have completed task. Quest mob head is to be recovered/get upon death of the mob. qreturn head command enables you to return the head to complete ur task. Eg. qreturn head, qreturn crystal bowl. qquit = to quit the current quest. (Used when you think you are unable to complete the given task) 'Other commands' Hp on/off This command presents itself as a prompt whenever you suffer a damage or gain hp. This is very useful to tankers, who take damage and it tells you how much hp you have left after every damage you take. Score It tells you information about your own character. People normally use this command to see the poison, disease, drunk and quest point (qp) status of their character. It tells you how much qp you have, whether you have light or serious poison, serious or light disease and whether you are drunk or sober. Skills Shows you a list of all your skills and stats that you can raise, how much exp points to raise them and how much you can raise them by. Useful to all for lack of knowledge of which skills to raise might lead to unnecessary deaths and true potential of the character not put up. Junk A good command used for, as the name suggests, get rid of items that you don't want. People mostly use this skill to get rid of unnecessary items that clog up their inventory and render them unable to carry more items that are more useful. Gear This command tells you what you are wielding and what you are wearing. Nothing much can be said except that it help to know what you are wearing and wielding for further use of the same equipment later. Help Probably the most useful command in the whole of mud, as the name itself suggests its used to get a certain helpfile from the database. Syntax help $* Eg. help breathe (Shows you a helpfile of the skill breathe.) 'Twilight LPMUD: Basic Game play' HP, SP, MV Hp - health points. If it reaches 0, your character is dead. Buy hp/sp or plain hp heals to recover this. Or simply use skills (meditate, heal, healing, quickheal etc.) Sp - spell points. Required to cast spells, sing songs or use skills. Use the skills to replenish this (quickheal, zen) or simply buy heals to recover them. Mv - Movement points. If it reaches 0, your char cannot walk. Sit to replenish your Mv. To raise your maximum Hp and Sp, you first need to excess your exp driver. Then, type “r ”, like you would do to raise any other attributes. However, you cannot directly raise your Mv. You can increase your maximum Mv by raising attributes like dexterity. To be updated with changes in your Hp, Sp and Mv, type “hp ” to toggle your status on/off. Cyan - 90% of total hp/sp Green - 70% of total hp/sp Yellow - 50% of total hp/sp Magenta - 25% of total hp/sp Red - <25% of total hp/sp 'Wimpy ( important when u reach lvl 4 )' Wimpy is a system that allows you to automatically perform a certain action or execute a command when your Hp goes below a certain percentage of the maximum. To turn wimpy on/off, type “wimpy on/off” respectively. To set the percentage, use “wimpy ” (You do not need to include the “%” sign.) Wimpy cannot be set at anything >50%. To set the command to execute, use “wimpy ”. For example, to run away if you are about to die, you can set “wimpy go north, wimpy 20”. In this case, whenever your Hp goes below 20% of the maximum, you will automatically go north. However, if it fails to move in that particular command, it will search for another exit. If you did not set your wimpy as “go/enter ”, it will not search for another exit. For example, if you set “wimpy gate to ”, and is not online or you cannot gate for any reason, the system will not search for another room. You will remain in the room you are in until you walk out. To look at your current wimpy settings, type “wimpy” You can also set your wimpy to do skills such as do ram when your hp drops below wimpy level. Syntax wimpy $* Eg. wimpy do ram, wimpy pray heal Training your char There are 3 main ways to train a char. 1- Party 2- Solo 3- Leech Party- you either lead or follow other players in your party. Solo- you train by yourself, taking damage and dealing damage by yourself. Leech- you follow a party but not do anything expect gain exp. Most of the time, people train by partying, simply because it is faster then compared to soloing. Although partying means exp is shared and you get lesser exp per person compared to soloing, it is much faster and efficient. Some people go solo, because they cannot find any party members, or they prefer training alone. It is very boring to solo, as there is no one you can talk to. Leeching of course, is the most preferred by some people, especially lazy ones, simply because you do nothing! Of course, it is never easy to find someone who is willing to let you leech. (If you do, tell me who. I gladly follow him as well!) Training areas Usually, people are unsure of where they can train, especially if they are new to MUD. To solve this problem, the wiz coded another command for these players. Type “areas ” to look at areas you can train in. For example, I you are lvl 5, type “areas 2 6” to see areas where mobs are of lvl 2 to 6. You do not need to set the maximum as your lvl. Meaning, try not to use “areas 2 5”, because, most of the time, it is safe to kill mobs 1 or 2 lvls higher, and you can gain more exp. If possible, use a wider range and not fix it to a difference of 2 lvls because it is difficult to find such an area. For heroes, use “areas 99 99” to see which areas are suitable for you to train in. Partying Partying is when 2 or 3 people come together to form a group, normally for leveling purposes but this may vary. This is a very useful thing when in mud, the various races, guilds and subclasses each have their own strengths and weaknesses. Partying helps them make up for their weakness in certain areas. For example, a mage cannot take a lot of damage but can deal a lot of damage, therefore all he/she has to do is party with one that is able to take damage to make up for his/her inabilty. Syntax party form $* (where $* is the name of the party formed) Eg. party form Hi. party invite $* (where $* is the person to be invited to party) Eg. party invite subbie party join $* (where $* is the name of party, invitation to party must be sent before you are able to join that particular party. Requires you to be in the same room.) party list (shows you the available list of people partying currently) party list on/off (to remove or add yourself to the party list, similar to who list.) party (if you're already in a party, shows ur party members' hp, sp, mv, subclass name and to next level tnl.) party leader $* (make $* the leader of the party, provided you are the leader of the party to be able to use this command.) party leave (to leave the party you're currently in.) party disband (to break the current party, command only allowed to party leader.) 'Levelling up ' To see the amount of exp you need to clear by training, look at the cyan coloured numbers to the right of your Mv. (exp to level). When the number reaches >0 (negative no.), it means that you can advance to the next lvl. To advance, enter the exp driver and quit. There will then be a message telling everyone online that you have levelled. Once you have levelled, you will be able to raise your stats again. The maximum amount for your attribute will increase by 5, unless you have already reached the maximum for your particular class. Looking at people online To see who is currently online, type “who”. There will be a list on names of players online. For example: Twilight There are X/Y members in Twilight! XX avatar: [ A ] B14:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC)~~ C XX highmortal: [ A ] B 14:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC)~~ C XX heroes: [ A ] B 14:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC)~~ C XX players: [ A ] B 14:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC)~~ C XX newbies: [ A ] B 14:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC)~~ C Max players since reboot : [ XX ] Max players ecer : [ XX ] Last madness : [ Date, Time : Occasion ] X - people online with “Set who on” Y - total people online “Set who on and off” A - level B - name, title C - subclass rank XX - variable number Syntax set who off = to remove your name from the who list. set who on = place your name within the who list. title $* = to set your title as it will appear on mud and the who list. Eg. title $N, The Unaccomplished. ($N to show your name, compulsory when using this command.) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.